


Garden of Love

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gardens & Gardening, Heavy Petting, Observing, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Shane helps Rachel get something she's always wanted
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Garden of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So Much Fluff again

They had been outside in Shane's backyard when she asked. He was grilling steaks, three because he had bought one for Delilah too, and she was watching over Delilah as the canine explored and sought out a place to do her business. 

He placed the metal spatula down, closing the lid of the grill, and walked over to Rachel. His arm wrapping around her waist, lips pressing against her temple. She turned into him with a hand placed on his chest, her arm wrapping around his neck. 

"Can I ask you a weird question?" she asked. 

He kissed her instead of answering right away. Then a kiss to her forehead, "Go for it." 

With a blush to her cheeks that made her look even cuter, "Could I plant flowers back here? And say no if you hate the idea. I'm only asking because I don't have a yard to have a little garden and I've just always wanted one so since you actually have a yard and me and Dee are here a lot, I had to ask." 

How such a simple question could have sparked such an intense feeling within him is something he knows he could never explain to someone else. Her question meant that she feels comfortable here, enough to ask him if she could create something she's always wanted in this space of his and that made him feel like something he's never felt before.

The way he looked at her after she asked him was so cute she doesn't think she could truly describe it. 

Shane tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and then she felt his thumb trace down to her jaw, "Somethin' you always wanted, huh?" with a smirk, "Plant as many as you want, wherever you want. Yard's yours." 

It's so _nice_, but she wasn't trying for that, "What? Babe, no. I'll just take a small section or corner." 

"I'm serious. I don't do shit with it except cut the grass. So I'll just keep cutting the grass while you bring some life into it. You're good at that, makin' things brighter." 

Rachel blushed hard, "That's really nice of you," kissed him, "Thank you," fingertips grazed over his stubble. 

He wrapped her up in his arms more, lips brushing along her cheek, "Just love seein' you smile."

That's why a few weeks later, while Shane spends a Saturday off watching his beloved Atlanta Braves from the comfort of his home, outside Rachel is planting flowers. Together they had picked up top soil and flowers at the local garden center, Shane mostly being used for his muscle which he didn't mind. After a handful of jokes about being 'dirty' and hauling everything into the backyard, Shane had then helped her carve out a space for the garden. Despite his insistence, Rachel kept to her original notion of only using one section of the yard, not the whole thing. 

So right now, as Shane yells at his TV every now and then, he keeps finding himself glancing outside the rear sliding glass door where he watches his girlfriend planting flowers of different colors and different shapes while Delilah walks around enjoying the sun. Faintly he can hear the music that Rachel's playing from her phone and sees her bopping her head along with it at times. It always makes him grin to himself. And when he hears Dee bark, he finds himself reacting and trying to get a better look to make sure everything's okay only to laugh when he realizes she's barking at her own shadow. A look at Rachel shows she's laughing too. 

It's to the point that he gets so distracted by them he finds himself having to rewind the game several times because he's missed a few minutes. Shane tries to focus on the game and he is able to get himself back into it until he hears Rachel laughing again at one point. He can't help himself so he looks outside and sees Delilah with one of the flowers in her mouth, the cube of dirt it's attached to slowly breaking apart as she moves around with it. Rachel can't stop laughing at the site and tries to get it back, but Shane realizes that she isn't really. Delilah's age keeps her from moving fast enough to evade Rachel but yet Rachel plays along and goes slow but still makes Delilah think they're playing a game of Keep Away and by the wagging of Dee's tail, she's having a lot of fun. It's one of those moments that it hits him just how much he truly loves the two of them. 

He actually contemplates pausing the game to join in but than he thinks how Rachel deserves to have moments like this with just her girl so instead he stays a spectator. He watches as eventually Delilah tires and lays down, placing the ripped up flower on the ground, panting. And his girl just gets on the ground with her, hugging her gently as she kisses her head, a smile on her face as she speaks to her dog of words he can't hear. 

These two. These two have burrowed their way deep in his heart that it scares him while also making him feel like he's found the kind of happiness that most people spend their whole lives trying to find. 

Within the hour, Delilah is asleep in the grass, Rachel is planting the last of her flowers, and Shane has his eyes glued back to the game. 

The back door slides open and Delilah walks in first followed by Rachel, who throws him a smile, "How's your boys doing?" 

"Lettin' me down," he shakes his head and runs a hand down his face, but when he notices the two small streaks of dirt on Rachel's face, he gives a small laugh, "Baby, you have dirt on your face." 

"Shit, really?" and because of her dirty hands, she bends her wrist to use the back of it to wipe at a random spot on her cheek. 

When she clearly misses it, it only makes him laugh again, "Still there." 

"Screw it," she says which makes him laugh harder, "I'm taking a shower anyway." 

"Think of me," Shane grins with a bit of cockiness. 

"Always do, Deputy" she kisses the air in his direction and heads down the hallway. 

She's only in the shower for about five minutes before the shower curtain gets pulled back and her naked boyfriend steps in with her. 

"Can I help you?" she asks, but it's all a tease because her smile says different. 

"Figured I could help _you_," one hand grips her hip as his other cups her cheek, thumb smoothing over her cheek, "Thought maybe you might miss a few other spots." 

"And have I?" Rachel's hands lay on his torso and move around and up to his shoulder blades as her breasts press against his firm body. 

"Few places," he responds as he takes a gentle hold of her chin and turns her face so he can place a few kisses along her neck. 

She closes her eyes and moves an arm around his waist, her other hand moving to the nape of his neck, fingernails moving in and out of his wet hair. 

He lets go of her jaw to cup the side of her neck as he takes his lips to her shoulder. Rachel returns the favor as she does the same to his, working her way to his neck. Shane stays where he is once her lips touch him and when she touches her teeth to his earlobe, she feels his dick twitch against her thigh. 

She kisses down his jaw, fingers combing through the back of his hair, until Shane raises his head and captures her lips with his own. 

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but I missed you," he tells her between kisses. 

"Sounds more sweet than ridiculous," she's sincere, "I missed you too."

"We're those sickeningly sweet people that other couples hate, aren't we?," Shane chuckles as he looks at her, hand taking hold of her hair plastered against her neck. 

"Oh god, I know," she presses her forehead to his chest briefly before looking back at him, "It's your fault really. I was never like this in a relationship before." 

"You think I was?" 

"Could have fooled me. You're awfully affectionate," she smirks and runs her fingertips under his eye, over that sun spot of his that she loves. 

Shane kisses her again as his hand cups her breast, "'Cause I can't get enough of you apparently. You're like nobody I've ever been with before. More important, more incredible." 

She covers his hand with her own and pushes his hand against her chest more, "And it's because you say things like that to me that makes me so in love with you. So again, it's your fault," she gives his clavicle several kisses. 

"Alright, I'll take the blame. What's my punishment?" he grins against her temple as he feels her tongue against his skin.

"You're too cute to punish," then he hisses when Rachel runs her teeth over his nipple followed by a lick and a caress of her thumb. 

"_Christ_," he groans and again she feels him twitch. 

She just smirks and moves away from him, turning around to grab the shampoo bottle. Shane takes that moment to grab one of her butt cheeks in a quick squeeze. 

Rachel jumps with a laugh and turns back to him, holding the bottle up in question. 

Shane puts a hand out for some so she squeezes some shampoo into his hand before doing the same for herself then putting the bottle back. 

The two watch each other as they lather up the liquid and soap up their hair. Shane finishes first and then buries his fingers into Rachel's hair, taking over from her. 

"Lilah did the cutest thing out there," she starts telling him and even though he saw it all, he doesn't admit to that because Rachel looks so happy telling him that he wants to live in that instead. 

Shane laughs like it's the first time he knows about it because the way Rachel describes it makes him feel like he's seeing it for the first time. 

"Your girl is something else," Shane smiles as he finishes with her hair, taking a step back. 

Rachel steps back to rinse her hair under the spray of water, fingers combing through her hair. She feels Shane's hands run down her sides and his mouth on her chest. As she lifts her head back up, he's pulling her forward into him. 

After a kiss, he switches places with her to rinse his own hair. As he does, she turns her back to him to grab a washcloth and start washing the rest of her body. She's not totally surprised when his lips are on her hair and his arms are wrapping around her, one of his hands taking the washcloth from her hand to do it himself. Rachel presses back against him, his lips on hers as the fabric moves along her body, spending a bit more time on certain parts of her, including between her legs. A gasp into his mouth and he's dropping the cloth to spin her around, crowding her against the wall of the shower to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

Soap transfers from her body to his as their hands roam along one another, bodies pressed together. After a few minutes like that, Rachel slowly pushes Shane back, arm hooking around his neck as they keep kissing, until they're under the water, rinsing the soap from their skin. He reaches back and finds the knob, turning the water off, then reaches past her until he feels the edge of the shower curtain and pulls it open. 

Shane gives her one last kiss before stepping out of the tub first, but he takes her by surprise when he lifts her into his arms and without bothering to dry off, carries her into his bedroom. Laying Rachel down, he goes with her, fitting between her legs and sliding inside of her. 

Neither one seems to mind the growing wetness of the sheets. 

When he finally slips out of her, he rolls onto his side as she moves to hers. Their legs fitted together to stay close as Shane slips his arm under her head, kissing her forehead as he waits for his breathing to even out. She kisses his chin, giving his chest a gentle scratch. 

Only their bodies have dried, though the soaked sheets make it hard to stay that way. He gives her several soft kiss as they relax. 

"It hit me before, when I saw you outside with Dee, how much I'm in love with you and how much I love her. I don't know what it was, but all I thought was how fuckin' happy I was to have you two here and to have you in my life," he caresses her arm as her fingers comb through his hair. 

"Told you it was your fault," she softly tells him, a grin growing on her face as she leans closer into him. 

Shane laughs and nods, "Guess it really is," brushing the tip of his nose against hers.

Rachel kisses him, hand fitting to his cheek, and when she pulls back, her thumb smooths across his lips as she looks at him with the sweetest smile. 

"When we got coffee the other morning, and I grabbed the table while you went to order, looking at you, all I thought was how happy I am when I'm with you. And how stupidly excited I was for you to come to the table so we could be together," her cheeks flush as she laughs at herself, Shane doing the same at how sweet and silly it is. 

But his smile also shows how adorable he finds it, and he kisses her again, "Think that blame may have to be split 50/50 because that was drippin' of sweetness." 

"Seems fair," she smiles into another kiss. 

"Now how about we take this nakedness to the couch so this shit can dry? I'm too lazy to change the sheets." 

"Promise to keep me warm?"

_God he loves her. _

"Always," a kiss to her nose. 

A smile, "Then let's go." 


End file.
